I need you
by darknessunbidden
Summary: Stuck in a new school where everything is different for Hinata, forced to get out of her shell and develop new friendships and relationships with people she meets.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto..

* * *

Chapter One:

"Look at what we have here new prey" remarked the cool voice of Sakura Haruno, her words neared disgust and pity.

Her attention drifted to the bobbing head of Hyuga Hinata, whose petite frame was approaching her way. Her finger's clutching onto the book in her hands tightly. Her huge glasses made her appearance look all the more goofy and laughable to the popular female.

She clicked her heels together making her way to the front of the group. While the other girls followed obediently like lost puppies. None of them wanting to be left behind of the girl's lead.

She was gorgeous, no girl stood a chance against her. She was the envy by many females and oggled or drooled by the males species. That by one dazzling smile she could have any guy catering to her every look's were deceiving because she wasn't as charming as she presented herself as.

Her pink hair swayed in the morning's breeze, it hung down her shoulders and framed her face. Sakura, was wearing the school's uniform. Of course, with her own style added, big hoop earnings dangled on her ears. And the school's policy for knee length skirts was not been re-enforced with Sakura. Her long creamy colored legs peaked out under her skirt that clung to her every curve. And her white collar t-shirt that she wore with her pink decorative blazer dazzled everyone, with a bright green pin of a butterfly that was drapped over the front pocket of her blazer to accent her jaded colored eyes that were bright and lively.

"Sakura?" questioned Rin, one of Sakura's closest friends. She saw the look in her best friends eyes that could only mean trouble for the poor girl in front of them. The girl appeared to have no balance as she struggled feebly to carry a luggage and her book in her hand.

She almost felt sorry for the dorky girl, putting that thought aside she glanced at her friend who wore a giant smirk on her face.

"Sakura?" called Rin to get her friend's attention once more. But Sakura continued to stare at the blue haired girl whose book fell down to her feet and she bended down to pick them up.

She was getting a little tired of this but to voice her objections would be out of the question because once Sakura got a notion stuck in her head there was no turning back.

She watched as Sakura's smirk widened as she turned to her circle of friends.

"Well why don't we go welcome her to her new school eh? girls" barked out Sakura to the other females that nodded in unison.

_This is going to be fun,_ thought Sakura with a grin as she approached the new girl.

Her heels clicked together as she moved toward the figure picking up her books.

Sakura stopped shortly as she reached her destination and glanced down, one hand positioned on her hip. She snarled in disgust, as her jaded colored eyes meet with soft serene lavender eyes.

"H-h-i" the girl's quiet voice whispered as she looked up from her task in hand.

Rin bent down to help the girl with her books. She wanted to tell the girl that it wasn't personal, that her close friend enjoyed this. But she could only scoop up the contents of the book and give them to innocent girl.

"Thank y-you" she replied as she stood up and wore a gentle smile to the girls in front of her.

"So what's your name?' asked Sakura tossing her hair to the side where a couple a boys gazed her way and sighed wissfully.

"So what is it?!" snapped another girl as she hissed at the petite girl before her with her short indigo colored hair that was rather short and dull. Her shoulders were hunched up and her head bowed down that it touched her chest.

_'Pathetic'_ thought Sakura as she toke one last glance at the girl and snarled in disgust.

It would be far too easy to make this girl cry. _All it would take was one course of action, and she would soon have her trembling at her feet!_ thought inner Sakura.

Hinata glanced up at the girls her eye's staring straight at the leader of the group.

'H-h-i-nat-a, my name i-i-s Hinata"

"Oh! What a nice name! right girl's?" spoke a tune of mockery to her, as the other girl's caught Sakura's drift and called out a 'right' and giggled at her antics.

Hinata's head instantly whipped around to the girl's behind Sakura that all laughed ridicously at her comment. Feeling her eyes water from the amount of teasing she was having to endure.

_What had she done to her so she could be treated like this?_

_Did she disrespect her in any way?_

_It didn't make sense..._

She felt the wetness of her cheeks as fresh tear's cascaded down her chin.

Trying hard to forget the bitter memories of her previous school were the girls would vicously comment on her eyes, her hair, or anything that could be used against her.

She could still hear their voice's drumming in her head.

_"Freak!"_

_"Stupid!"_

_"Weirdo!"_

She had to bare the pain for so long until her father had decided to move into Konoha to establish a corporation for the still now, she couldn't find any peace.

_Was it her weakness, to stand up for herself that made these girl's pick on her constantly. _She just couldn't let thing's be like they were before. Living day by day, alone. Clenching her fingers tightly she raised he chin and spoke clearly.

"Stop laughing at m-me." whispered Hinata her eyes for a moment flashed with hatred before her braveness was gone.

Sakura abruptly stopped her giggles that erupted from her mouth, the others quieted down in shock at the defience of the female.

"What did you say?"

"What's this Sakura?" questioned a red haired girl as she toke hold of book in Hinata's hand.

"N-n-o!" cried a protesting Hinata as she tried to reach over to the tall girl to take back her sketch book.

'"Well, look what we have here."

Hinata wasn't listening anymore, her cries were ringing in her ears, as she tried to snatch the book once more. But to no avail, Sakura flipped the pages of her sketch book.

_It's happening again_, she couldn't help but think.

She shook her head from side to side and brought her trembling fingers to her lips to surpass her cries.

_I can't let them see me this weak._

_I cant..._

_But I can't stop my tears from falling, It hurt's mother.._

_Why won't this pain fade away?_

"Quite the artist I see" sneered Sakura, as she tore a page of the drawings and ripped it in half right before her very eyes. It fell down to the ground without a single noise. Hinata watched in horror as the page landed on the floor and then another and another. It was just too much for her. She closed her eyes in order to shut out the other girl's muffled giggles.

The inside churning of her heart felt painful as though her whole body was being tortured. She could only stand by and let it happen. As they continously repeated their actions. One by one the papers dropped to the floor in tiny little pieces fluttering in the wind's breeze carrying them away to another destination.

_Why?_

_Why her?_

"I can't" she said as she dropped down to her knees and let her tear's roll down her cheek

She hated herself for it.

Every moment that had gone by, where she had done nothing.

She could hear the sound of boot's coming closer as the approaching figure made its way toward her. She looked up to see the figure chasing off Sakura and her groupies. The distant shadow kneeling down beside her and whispered in her ear..

"Everything will be okay" called out a distant voice.

"T-h-ank y-y-ou" she whispered to the stranger, her eyes caught a pair of ebony colored eyes staring right back at her before her eye lids closed shut and darkness overcame her.

* * *

Revised.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Authors Note: The Italics are the Flashbacks..

* * *

Who was she?

He couldn't help but think as he stepped into the bathroom and stripped himself off his clothes.

The hot steam of water ingulfed his senses and helped him forget all his worries.

First he was attacked by some loney fan girls and then he had actually saved a girl from being bullied by none other than the girl's he was trying to avoid.

How ironic.

He could almost feel pity for her.

_Almost_

We'll serves her right for just standing still and not fighting back. I mean come on who in their right minds endure's that type of torture.

If that was him he would've given them a piece of their mind.

But ofcourse who would challenge him.

He was the Uchiha Sasuke of course.

* * *

A rattle was heard as the the door was being forced open.

Naruto's keys jingled as he flung the door open to his own room.

"Stupid thing" a blonde teen muttered under his breath as he glanced at the door and glared.

He looked around the room in interest.

No-one was there.

Where could Sasuke be?

"Sasuke"

No answer

The only thing he could hear was the air conditioner producing odd noises.

"Oh we'll it's his lost if he didn't come back in time to enjoy his meal!"

He planted himself on his bed and began to dig in.

'Ramen' whisked away a cheerful blonde, as he chewed vigorously on his favorite dish not stopping for a breath of air.

The room instantly filled with the miso ramen taste, making Naruto's stomach growl even louder. He leaned foward his ramen, and sniffed the beef smell, that brought a wave of hunger inside of him.

Noddles began flying all over the place, while he rushed to put everything in his mouth. A piece of noddle hung over his chin threatening to spill any moment in the blue carpet.

"This is good" voiced out loud the energetic teen as he continued to eat sloppily.

Who didn't like the noddles that you could eagerly slurp in a mouth full, or the pleasure it brought to its eater's. Making you yearn for more. Well thats what it did for Naruto. He couldn't get enough of it, he recalled his first bowl of ramen that at the moment where his senses told him that it was the best dish in the world. All he knew after that was he was addicted to the dish in front of him, the steaming ramen that clogged his taste buds.

Naruto swiftly turned around to go to grab his bottle of water to drink.

When suddenly a loud splash was heard.

A dead silience followed by, like the bleak silience of the beginning of a war.

Naruto looked slowly down at the floor to see beef and noddles staining the carpet.

He watched silently as he then brought himself to the ground. The next thing he knew he was crying for the meal that had gone to waste. Tears streaming from his blue eyes, he touched the noddles that had spilled on the carpet. Already thinking of a proper burial for them.

Just when he was getting up from his position he heard a soft intake of breath.

Stoping dead in his tracks, he could feel his heart slamming against his chest.

As he came closer and closer to the source of the sound.

A deep yawn was heard once more, echoing through the dorm room.

_Her tiny sobs were heard through out the garden of the Hyuga compound. She could be seen hunched over, her knees all the way up to her chest as she sniffled. Tears pouring down her porcelain cheeks. As her father's insults, stuck to her. He had been harsh to her, yet again scolding her for her own weakness. Reminding her of who was in charge. How the heiress of the foundation of the Hyuga was suppose to be. No matter how much she tried to change herself, she would never be good enough. Never, make her father proud of who she was in the inside or outside._

_"There you are Hinata!" yelled a blonde haired girl. Her bang, covering the right side of her eye, the other showing off a wondrous color of blue. A deep blue color that portrayed a magnificent sea. _

_"Whatcha you doing here?' questioned the girl, taking Hinata's hands in her own, squeezing it gently. Reassuring her tiny friend she could tell her , what was wrong._

_She frowned as she saw herself going nowhere with shy little Hinata. Who was curled up in a little ball hiccups making their way to her throat. She produced odd sounds that vibrated within her chest. Hinata, gazed up at her friend, her face streamed with ongoing tears that could not stop making its way down to her chin. She bobbed her head, her indigo hair clinging to her wet face. Her eyes, were blotchy from the amount of tears she had shed. She sighed and tried to regain her composure. Scolding herself for potraying her weakness in front of others. Father, always said to let no one see your fears, your regrets._

_"Hinata what's wrong?' Ino asked as she brought Hinata's head to her shoulder, and inched herself closer to her friend. She wanted to try to help console her friend. To show her that no matter what her father might say, she would always be there for her. _

_"I-I-no F-F-ather" Hinata stopped as another sob, cracked in her throat, forcing her to stop with her sentence. Ino gently patted down Hinata's back whispering assuring words to her trying to calm the crying girl in her arms._

_"H-he t-t-thinks I-I'm w-w-weak" Hinata spurted out, the words said in a mere whisper. Where Ino had leaned closer to her, to hear her soft spoken words._

_"Hinata will you listen to yourself! You're a great person." Ino chirped a smile played on her features as she looked down in Hinata's eyes. She gazed up meeting blue eyes that held sincerity. Sensing no lie, or pity forming in her eyes, Hinata shook her head. No Ino's wrong, she wasn't great at all. In face she could say she was boring, a wet blanket. In everyone's eye, she could be perceived as a useless tool._

_Hinata hung her head in shame at her thoughts. She was indeed, not worthy to carry out the Hyuga name. Maybe, perhaps her father was right. That's why he spoke so lowly of her. He was right, she thought. I deserve, to be treated this way, to be punished harshly, to take beatings. All this time she had thought she needed something better, to be loved. _

_But she was wrong, she could see now her father saw that she wasn't worthy, she wasn't that good child she had to be. So she was punished with reason. However, her mother had once told her no one deserved to be hurt, to feel neglected._

_No..no..She didn't want to be treated like this, to be left crying in her own misery. Did she really deserve what came her way? She didn't understand. No one, her mothers words hung over her mind, deserves such a harsh life. She wanted to escape, to leave her past life behind. Her mother was right, she needed to be some where were she could be herself. To finally be happy. _

_"Hinata, you're strong willed, I see determination in your eye's to change" Ino spoke out, her voice wavering at first then getting more fury. 'Hinata' thought Ino you need to be loved. How long have you lived with the pain you hold in your heart? That you carry on, as your burden. How long? Years, Months, Days, Minutes..It must be hard, feeling alone. Knowing there's no one to understand you. But don't worry Hinata I'm here, I'll help you as long as I can. Ino promised herself to be her protector._

_Ino smiled softly, wiping away her own tears, and holding Hinata tighter._

_"I-Ino" Hinata began once more to protest to her childhood friend, her voice trembling a bit._

_"What did I just say Hinata Hyuga!" Ino scolded, a frown in her face, as she gazed down at the wide eyed girl in her grasp. She smiled and closed her eye's drifting off to sleep. The sounds of birds chirping and the trees swinging in the wind dazed in her head._

_Hinata opened her eyes slightly to see Ino rocking her to sleep. _

_"Thank you" she whispered out before her eyelids soon became too heavy and she fell into deep slumber a shy smile printed on her face._

Hinata flipped around in the sofa tossing and turning it was alway's the same dream her and Ino in the garden.

Would she be able to see her dear friend again?

After all those year's does Ino hate her?

She furrowed her eyebrows in deep thought.

A yawn escaping her throat as she turned once more from her musings. Curling herself in a ball, her hand coming up to suck her thumb as a child would.

She rested her head in a soft feathery pillow. A blanket placed over her to prevent the cold from slipping in.

This most have been the softest pillow she had ever slept on. It wasn't like her's rough and hard like back home.

Her bed wasn't like this.

Was it?

She awoke with a jump with wide frightful eye's

Where am I?

This didn't look like her room in fact this room was the complete opposite. The wall's were a pale blue color, and a blue carpet was plastered on the ground. A desk was in the far corner of the room, where a laptop was opened, and books were messily scattered around. Her gaze flickered over the room, to look at her surroundings. In the left side of the wall was poster's of models in a dozen of poses for the camera a sultry smile on their lips.

Poster's of female models.

Slowly it clicked in her head.

Was she in a male's room?!

She scrambled off the couch her eye's wider than before.

Oh no! Was she going to be like one of those girl's you found on the news that would be forced to live here forever..

What had she gotten herself into now!

Suddenly a face came into view. The face of a blue eyed boy, with spike blonde hair that was looking curiously at her.

She did the most common thing anyone would do.

She screamed.

His eyes widened as he saw her back into the wall and hit her head clumsily trying to get away from him.

"It's okay I won't harm you" he told her

'It's okay?' she thought, she was in someone's room, she didn't even know, with a random guy..

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he called out his loud voice bouncing off the walls, he held his hand out for her to shake. She looked at him wearily and just looked down at his hand deciding to shake it or not.

A light blush spread across her features, as she watched his face intently. He was defiantly cute, his boyish charm. His blue eyes that were a deep blue that sparkled intenively. He had a nice tan, and his blonde hair made him look even more adorable, then he already was. He looked her way, and winked causing poor Hinata to turn ten shades redder from the embarrassment to be caught staring.

"So what's your name?' he called out, grinning at her.

" H-hyuga H-h-inata" she said her soft voice barely heard.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-chan!" he hopped over to her side at the couch and toke a seat. He toke a good look at her before briefly bringing his gaze to her shoulder.

"Eh? Hinata...you have something on your shoul-"

But she wasn't listening.

He leaned in closer his face edging toward hers. She, held her breath in, watching as he breathed in slowly. Her heart thundering in her ears from the close proximity.

He stretched his arms out reaching her.

She instantly closed her eyes, to feel the sensation of his long arms embracing her.

Thump, that's all she heard from the insane beating in her heart that drummed loudly within her ears.

Did anyone else hear it? It seemed so loud to her ears.

He was coming closer, as his arms, touched her shoulder. They locked gazes with each other when she finally had the courage to open her eyes. His blue eyes, edged her on, she found herself moving toward his warmth radiating off his body.

He came closer..

Just when she thought, he was going to embrace her in his arms , she watched his hand go to her shoulder and take a string that was loose over her jacket off.

_How embarrassing_

"Hinata there was a piece of dirt in your jacket but don't worry I toke it out!" stated Naruto watching her fall onto the floor in a loud bang. He gaped a few minutes, at seeing her reaction. Hinata was sprawled on the floor, her shoulders sagged in the carpet. She fingered the big bump that was forming on the top of her head.

'Fool' she hissed to herself..

She bowed her head down and sighed thing's couldn't get much worse than this.

"NARUTO WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?' a cold voice called out, as Sasuke looked at his blonde companion who only shrugged in response.

He glared down at the girl sitting in his carpet her legs crossed, her small fingers in her lap while she remained still playing with them.

She looked up just as he was about to look away. A huge blush forming in her face working its way down to her neck before she had fainted. Seeing him in a towel wrapped around his waist, and one lazily flung on his shoulder. His hair messily clinging to his wet face.

She caugh a pair of ebony eye's staring right back at her in mild annoyance before she had fainted at the sight of him.

* * *

Author's Note:

Re-edited again, Sheshh, find myself doing that alot..

We'll thanks again to everyone who reviewed for this chapter..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto..(tear) Wish I did though...

* * *

Chapter Three:

"Naruto what did you do?!" screamed a furious raven haired male. He looked aggrivated at his rommate he had the fortune to be paired up with. Of all the people in this entire school.

I had to be paired up with this idoit

"Idoit" Sasuke grumbled as he toke a glance at the fainting girl.

"What was that for Sasuke?!" Naruto asked between clenched teeth, as he unclenched the fists hanging off the side of his body. He glowered down at Sasuke, who had currently wacked him on the head..

"I swear Sasuke I'm tired of you treating me as an adolescent" he pouted at the mere image of Sasuke bossing him around as if he was a child.

Sasuke chuckled softly as he responded back casually to what the blonde had said. "Naruto your treated like that because you are still a chil-"

"No I'm not!" grunted Naruto

But then again he was seriously goofy, energetic, playful.

Maybe he was?

Naruto shook his head from his thoughts, and brought his attention back to the girl on the couch.

The real question here is why is she in their room.

"Sasuke..what's Hinata-chan doing here?" he asked as he pointed to the girl sleeping peacefully on their sofa.

"Hinata-chan?' questioned Sasuke. As he looked intently at the young girl. He had forgotten he had brought her here after he had taken his bath. The cool refreashing water that cascaded down his back , had made him forget all his worries. It was as if he had just stepped one foot into the bath, had converted him into a whole different person. We'll not completely. But it did make him forget everything bad that had happened today.

It was bad enough that he couldn't get one moment's peace without a demonic fan girl declaring she was his. It was torture, to have to hear the utter rantings of the girls drooling over him. Even some would go to the trouble of stalking him. Or some would go farther such as invading his house. Other girls would stuff their love letters in his locker. So when he would open his combination to get his books out, a bunch of letters came flying toward him in all different directions. The cheerings were to much too. Their high pitched voices made his eye's twitch. All he could hear in his nightmares was 'Sasuke-kun!' Didn't they get tired of it, calling his name about a thousand times a day. He sure as hell did. If he had to hear one more confession of love directed his way he swore he would die a slow gruesome death so they could just leave him alone .Anything then to have to deal with a wild stampede of females throwing themselves at him.

This was just his luck. Not only that but today he had been run over with hundreds of fan girls huddled all around him. They're heated gazes made him almost feel naked. Like they were stripping him of his clothing. They sighed contendly at his prescence. And some even had the nerve to approach him and ask if they would be his girlfriend. As if, he would go out with one of those ragging fan girls, that would definitely claw his eyes out. He couldn't stand the way they showered him with roses, letters that made him hurl of their confession of love to the 'prince'. Didn't they have any dignity? Couldn't they just back off? It was bad enough he couldn't manage to walk down the street without being noticed as Sasuke Uchiha the cities heart throb.

What was bad enough was his nagging fan girls thought they knew everything about him. But they didn't no one single thing about the true person he really was. They didn't know all he kept hidden, about his past life. Why he was so cold to everyone around him? What all those stupid fan girls knew was that they wanted to turn the cold mysterious heart throb into someone he wasn't. They thought they could control him. Make him theirs. as if he was a prize to have.

He snapped out of his own musing to look at the girl.

His gaze driting from Naruto to far away. He grimaced at how she had been treated earlier.

She was lonely.

He could conclude by watching her downcast eye's. Her form was hunched over, when he had spotted her having difficulty making her way toward the front of the school's entrance. But she was stopped by Sakura and her groupies. Who all gathered around and giggled at their new victim. They had been waiting desperately for Sasuke to arrive and make his entrance.

He had been avoiding them all day. Trying to keep away from harms way. He had almost succeed but then everything seemed to get only worse.

_Today was not his day_, he had thought then. As he just managed to avoid the girl's hovering over the campus. His attention drifted back again to the lavender eyed teen. Her books scattered everywhere in all different direction's.

She was clumsy he had to admit.

Was she always like this? A voice inside his head questioned.

He looked on observing the whole scene in front of him. His eye caught the attention of a larger book she was carrying. She had it gripped tightly around her side. She stood up, awkwardly, but the book she had gripped on fell needlessly to the floor. What he saw sparked his interest, a few pages of colorful drawings fluttered in the wind. He could see the outline and sketches of her drawings. Fascinating, was the only word he could come up with. By only a glimpse he could see the real talent she possessed. She truly was gifted, the different strokes he had seen only proved that more.

But as soon as she had managed to bend down to retrieve the sketch book. Another person was coming toward her way. A figure blocking her path from the school's door. Then he heard her soft voice, that rang through his head as he thought of how he had gotten in the situation he was in now, with the girl sleeping soundly on the couch, and Naruto waiting for an explanation to why she was here.

_"H-h-i" the girl's quiet voice whispered, that Sakura was not even sure she heard her talk._

_Rin bent down to help the girl with her books and once they were collecting her objects that had fallen onto the ground of Konoha High School she thrashed it to the innocent girl's arms. She stumbled a little but managed not to drop them._

_"So what's your name?' questioned a cherry voice that sounded too happy. Sakura tossed her hair to the side where a couple a boys gazed at her and sighed wissfully._

_'So what is it?!" snapped Rin as she hissed at the petite girl before her with her short indigo colored hair that was rather short and dull. Her shoulders were hunched up and her head bowed down that it touched her chest._

_'Pathetic' thought Sakura as she toke one glance at the girl and snarled in disgust. It would be so easy to make this girl cry. All it would take was one course of action, she would soon have her trembling at your very feet Sakura! thought her inner voice smirking in triumph.._

_Hinata's voice soon spoke up, she lifted her head and smiled polietly before she said,_

_'H-h-i-nat-a, my name i-i-s Hinata"_

_'Oh! What a nice name! right girl's?" spoke a tune of mockery to Hinata, as the other girl's caught Sakura's drift and called out a 'right' and giggled at her antics."_

What was it that he had felt? Perhaps, pity? He had felt sorry for the girl that was being taunted by Sakura. He had felt sorry. It had come as a shock to him. He had actually pitied the poor girl for the lack of undefience she had She was just standing there and taking their insults. She didn't say anything to them, as they remarked on her. She stood there, and trembled in fear.

Why didn't she do anything? the question rand through his head over and over again like a chant.

It was just too much to watch. This poor innocent girl was being riducled by Sakura. Something surged through him, he just wanted to run to Hinata, and scream at her and tell her what the hell was her problem. But the other part of him wanted to go toward her and comfort her and hold her in his arms. And let her know everything would be okay.

He turned away in disgust but then he heard something that made him freeze still. Her voice had changed, it was only slightly but it still had some determination. She was standing her ground or atleast trying to. He saw for only a moment a flash of anger well up inside of her eyes, briefly before it went away as fast as it had come.

_"St-top laug-g-hi-ing a-a-t m-me." whispered Hinata her eyes for a moment flashed with hatred before her shyness kicked in._

_Sakura abruptly stopped her giggles that erupted from her mouth, the others quieted down in shock at the defience of the studdering girl._

_"What did you say?"_

_"What's this Sakura?" questioned Rin as she toke hold of HInata's grip on the book she had clenched between her grasp._

_"N-n-o!" cried a protesting Hinata as she tried to reach over to Rin to take back her sketch book._

_'Well..what do we have here?"_

_Hinata wasn't listening anymore, her cries were ringing in her ears, as she tried to snatch the book once more. But to no avail, Sakura flipped the pages of her sketch book._

_"Quite the artist I see" sneered Sakura, as she toke a page of her drawings and ripped it in half and it fell down to the ground. Hinata watched in horror as the page landed on the floor and then another and another. _

_He had felt even more grief over the girl. When he had seen her break down into tears._

_He couldn't understand this feeling._

_He witnessed the girl's tear apart her sketch book in little tiny pieces. The girl had fallen onto the floor sobbing as tears streamed down her face._

_But then, he had done something so unlike him, he was walking toward her._

_Step_

_Step_

_He could feel his feet moving from under him._

_"Leave her alone" he called out to them, as they all turned abruptly to him, shock was written all over their features._

_The pink haired teen turned around and smiled sweetly._

_'Sasuke-kun!" she yelled at his sudden appearance._

_"I said leave her alone"_

_They all gulped silently, and nodded their head's in return. Even though they all admired their number one idol. They knew better than to get in his way when he was mad. His tone was grave, warning them to try any sudden moves._

_He ram a hand through his hair, as he glanced down at the figure weeping quietly. He bent down since she had dropped to her knees in pure horror of seeing her drawings ripped in half. What was so special about them anyway? They seemed so important to her? Couldn't she had told them to stop?_

_He let out a disgrunted sound when he saw her weak attempt to mouth a few words._

_"T-tank y-y-ou"_

_A soft whisper was heard._

_He shoke his head from the shock. And manged to look down at her slowly closing eye's._

Naruto's voice was slowly bringing him back into the present of his current daydreaming.

"So..."

What was he saying?

_"_Youstill haven't answered my question _Sasuke.._Why is she here?' asked the blonde goof a grin forming on his face as he pointed to Hinata.Who was waking up from her dream, she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Glancing up she saw the sight of two male figures, as a blush spread from her neck to the tips of her ears before she looked away.

_Naruto _

Hinata thought as she closed her eyes having all the attention directed her way by the two teens.

But who was the other one?

She could've sworen everything that had happened before was just a mere dream she was having.

This must be a dream.

Isn't it?

She closed her eye's as fashbacks from before emerged through her mind

She gasped as her mind flew over her sketch book. Where was it? Was it really destroyed? She glanced around the room, and there in the coffee table was lying her sketch book toren apart from the previous spot she had seen it. A single tear escaped her eyes before she sighed.

It really did happen.

I'm not just imagining everything

But why?

This is a dream she told herself...A dream..

But Hinata knew this was no dream no matter how much she told herself that, she would wake up and everything would be back to normal.

How could anything be back to normal she thought, as she hopped off the couch, and made her way toward Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

Authors Note: Umm, Forgot to say the Italics are the Flashaback's ok?

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

* * *

Blink 

Blink

She stared at the two males in the room.

The room was suddenly quiet,

A blonde's giant smile.

A shy girl twiddling with her thumb.

A dark teen, staring far into the wall.

"Aghhhhhhh, how can you two stand this silience" A loud bellow was heard, breaking the stillness in the room.

She glanced up, smiling slightly at his remark, "It's not that bad N-Naruto"

"Well to you, but for me Silience is so Freaking Loud, you get me?" He emphasized using his hands to make his point.

"Ah, I s-see"

Silience

"That's it, I'm out of here" The blonde remarked, walking toward the door.

"N-Naruto w-wait!" She half screamed, catching the back of his orange sweatshirt

She didn't even know what possessed her to do that, it was so unlike her.

The only reason she could make out, was staying alone in the room with the other guy, was not in the top of her list of thing's to do.

"Hinata?" She could hear him say,

She let go of the fistful of shirt she was clinging to.

"Ah" Slowly backing away from him.

Awkward

Really Awkward,

He was glancing down at her in curiousity, wanting to know why she did her previous actions.

"hehe" He laughed it off, "So what did you want Hinata?"

"She didn't want to be left alone, with me, am I right?" A low voice replied. It sounded more like a statement than a question

She didn't know wheather to answer or not.

"W-well y-you s-see-" She said, turning around to face the stranger. Poking her index finger and thumb together as an old habit she couldn't loose. What did you say to do that? There wasn't any sort of answer you could possiibly respond back too.

_Think _

Let's see, just by taking one quick look at him, she could already classify him into the category of ambigious.

"You can be a real jerk at times" Naruto said, taking one glance at the brodding male in the corner of his eye, before taking a few steps to her direction. In one quick moment, she found herself, gently pressed to his chest, his hand's rocking her head back and fourth.

_How 'd she get there she'd never know._

She suddenly felt dizzy, she could her his loud voice well "oh, you poor poor lost soul",

_What?_

Her cheek's felt excruciatingly hot, her whole body felt as though it was on fire, and it didn't help that she could hear him murmer on "I'll protect you from Sasuke!" Swishing her back and fourth, as though she was a cute little puppy, she hadn't received this much attention since her long lost aunt's last visit.

She cringed remembering her aunt's long nails pressing tightly into her back, her red lipstick smudging onto her foreahead, the loud cooes of 'I missed you', her old senile breath blewing onto her back. There was only one word to describe all that eww...

But in his arm's, she felt as though... She couldn't breathe...

Her face went from scarlet red, to a tinge of purple, she was suddenly seeing stars. Bright yellow ones at that.

"I-I c-can't"

She managed to make out, her breathes becoming slower and slower, as he continued to press her head tightly in his chest, wrapping his arms around her to hard.

"She can't breathe" noted Sasuke, standing back and watching the sudden predicament. A flash of recognition went through the blonde's head, before he glanced down 5,4,3,2,1. He had realized what he had done, and took his hold away from her.

Seeming embarassed, he stepped a couple of long paces away from her. Keeping his distance away, just incase she wanted to try anything.

She shoke her head, "I-It's o-okay"

His face suddenly lit up, walking toward her, spreading his arm's wide, to give her another squeezing hug. He stopped seeing the look of terror come across her features.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away" Naruto replied, grinning slyly.

"A little?"

"I said I was sorry Sasuke!" Naruto mumbled, turning his head back to his friend, "Sheshh"

"Umm, i-if you d-don't mind m-me ask-"

Knock

"H-how d-did I umm g-get h-here?"

Knock

They both glanced at each other, and then at the door, worry filling both of their faces, before they glanced back at her.

"OPEN UP YOU TWO"

She sweared she had never seen anyone move as quicky as Naruto did in her life. Running toward the door, as it was a hundred meter dash.

He reached up to the peep hole in the door, his face paling instantly.

Now she was curious, what made him tremble slightly, his head bowed down, reaching to the knob. He touched it and then retreated his hand back as though it burned.

It couldn't be that bad, or could it?

His hand's shook abit, as he managed to open the door.

The first thing she managed to see was brunette hair, and then the face of a young girl, around her age, with dark emerald shape eye's, taking one step toward the room.

"What is a girl doing inside here?!" was the first thing the brunette girl asked, pointing in accussing finger at Hinata.

"I don't know if you know, but your breaking the rule here, Rule number one There is no female companions in any room's for the boy's dorm's except for any appointed officials as myself an-"

Hinata glanced down not hearing the rest of the girl's rambling, to see a weary badge in her front pocket blazer shinning dully, clearly the words, ' Assistant Council' written across

"Ah" Hinata said, her face growing hotter by the second, wailing her hand's around "I-I d-didn't Know!" she screamed in confusion, What did I look like to her, Oh, this was bad, if not standing in the room , alone with two males, didn't look any good at all.

What would her dad think?

no, No, NO what would he say?!

"Relax" she grinned "The name's Ten-ten"

"And, you really shouldn't be here, all alone with two males, don't know what they can do" she said, inclining herself closer to Hinata, that she could smell the wave of fruity perfume hitting her senses "Especially alone with these two, don't know what they can do, you hear" she whispered the rest her voice low enough for her to hear only.

"Come on now" She said, hauling Hinata's hand, as she dragged the girl toward the door.

"Hey! You can't just take Hinata out of here!" Naruto murmered, scowling at Ten-ten's direction.

Her face darkened a bit, "Rule number one clearly stat-"

"I-It's o-okay" she squeaked out, seeing a fight ready to break out, the girl beside her clenching and unclenching her fist tightly to her side. Naruto's firey stare that made her want to shriek away. And then, she found herself tossed back to the side, dodging an outcoming hit from Naruto. This was suprising, she was told that Boy's were never allowed to hit girls. But in this case, it was the opposite, she was spreading her arms wide, a fist ready to hit his cheek. While he moved to the side avoiding it.

"Damn, it hold still" Roared Ten-ten, manging to avoid him once again, he grinned widely to mock her only.

She thought, she had seen enough already, grabbing Ten-ten's hand before she could land another punch, her posture stiffened abit, before she looked back at her, and whisked her way to the door. Shutting it softly behind her.

"W-Well" she began to say, looking at the two boy's in the room, one's wide eyed stare, the other flickering off a piece of dirt from his shirt, "I-I b-better g-go"

With uneasy steps, she rushed to the door, holding the knob on her hand, twisting it slowly.

"T-thank y-you f-for E-everything" She said, bowing her head a little, opening the door, and about to leave just like that.When her head peeked into the door to smile slightly at them, and then leave.

"We'll come on" Ten-ten called, grabbing Hinata's hand and leading her farther away from the room she had just occupied.

* * *

Authors Note: We'll don't hate, for changing this chapter, I really didn't think it through, and umm, sheshh..If you really dont like this new chapter, let me know, and I'll post back the one from before..So hope you enjoy... 

Ahh..In this one, made Ten-ten Assitant Council, in the inspection of the rooms for the school..Hope the change is okay..


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: The flashbacks are in Italics, reminder only..

Chapter Five:

* * *

"Sakura?" 

"What?!" Sakura snapped back, glancing at Rin who was staring far off into a wall.

She was awaiting quietly for any of her friend's utterings.

"Your a pain" Sakura sneered, taking a look at her, then at her pink manicured nails.

Rin winced slightly, at the remark.

_Best Friends_

She almost snorted at the thought.

She could still remember the first day they meet. Not too long ago.

But yet It had felt as though she had known Sakura forever. Maybe she had?

She couldn't remember anything before then, only that once she was her friend, everything seemed so easier.

Perhaps it was that Haruno, was someone that she actually wanted to be.

She was someone to be admired, but not to be stepped over.

She had one thing about her. While other girl's seeked attention, she automatically got it.

One quick stride, and everyone was hauling in her feet. Just ask any girl, who they wanted to be most like in the entire school.

And their answer would rely on the Pink Haired Diva. Who could blame them, In a world of an It girl, she had it all. Spoiled, Pampered, Conceited, a Complete Bitch, Yeah, that was her...

'Daddy's Little Girl' That had everything man could ever want, but still wasn't _happy..._

_"Get up" Sakura hissed at the girl on the floor_

_Her body trembling slighlty in the cold.._

_She was small with brunette hair hanging over her shoulders, large circular glasses framed her vision. Her clothes were wrinkled out. Her two pigtails were now hanging off the side of her face. Her blue eye's streamed down with tears as she placed her hands to her ears to cover up the insults and remarks._

_"She told you to get up!" Rin spat out. _

_"I-I" her tiny voice trembled, as her bottom lips quivered in fear. She dropped her gaze to the floor and managed to squeak out a noise before she was yanked harder._

_"Shut up" Rin called out, pulling on her pigtails. _

_She coughed loudly, her frail bones shaking. _

_"Do you think she's had enough Sakura?" called out someone from the back as they snickered. _

_They're excitement clearly heard through their voice. They wanted this to continue. To let the girl's cry for help ring in their ear's. _

_They didn't stop to think what this was doing to the crying girl.__Couldn't they see her pain._

_Would they stop if they saw her pain?_

_There was nothing left for them to destroy, just an empty void._

_"Let's go girl's:" She turned to the other girl's and made her way out of the crowd. _

_Her pink hair swayed behind her as she strolled further away from the lump on the floor. _

_Other's passing by giggled at the girl, on the floor._

_They're were those whose eye's flickered down, but just kept on walking as though nothing had happened.._

_And maybe nothing had._

_Just a girl, crying herself to sleep..._

"That girl" Sakura noted. Her face flashing pink with anger, " Has yet to see what's coming to her"

"Ah huh" Rin intergected. Nodding along to anything she had to say.

Her hair fluttered around her, as she paced around her room.

Her room was as luxurious as herself. A long antique bureau in the corner of the room, a huge wides spread bed. Lots of furnishing's and matieral thing's coated to her magnificent bedroom.

"I've got it!" burst out an overly excited Sakura running to her bed to plopping herself on it. She squealed into her pillow letting out all her pent up happiness. As she regained her composure and stood up straight.

"Rin" she drawled out, "What would you say to a-?"

"A w-what?" questioned Rin, as the girl beside her whispered new thoughts, and plans for the idea she had just stormed up.

"It'll go just great" Sakura stated a smug look on her features. She thought of her plan coming to action soon enough.

'Oh you'll pay' thought Sakura's inner voice.

_'Just you wait, my_ _dear, You have another thing coming'_

* * *

"Hurry up" called out Ten-ten dragging onto Hinata's sleeve. 

"Eh? Y-you d-dont have to h-help m-me" answered Hinata her head bowed and her eyes closed shut. The girl stopped short, and turned to look at the lavender eyed girl she was pulling along.

"If you didn't know, it's my job too" she explained, " and plus I can't leave you alone."

"I'm not that mean" Ten-ten stated, her face in deep thought.

"H-Hai!" Hinata answered, a smile coming along her features.

_"I-Ino"__  
_

_"Yes Hinata" pipped in a happy blonde. As she made her way toward her shy little friend picking flowers. Her friend's back turned toward her avoiding showing her view of her face._

_"Is there something wrong?" asked Ino, curiousity seeping out as she came closer and observed Hinata's blutchy eye's. Her tear strained face marked with a fresh new bruise. _

_She gasped quietly, as she brought her left hand to touch on the swollen cheek. The bruise was right above her right eye, the color of blue and purple meshed together_

_She touched it gently and saw Hinata grimace under her touch._

_"Does it hurt?" Ino asked absentmindly, setting her hand back down to it's earlier position._

_"A-a little" Hinata lied. The pain was still there, but the pain in her heart would always remain._

_"What happened?" Ino questioned, her head cocked to the side awaiting Hinata's answer._

_"F-father h-hit me, b-because he s-said I-I s-shouldn't c-cry" her gaze flickered elsewhere_

_"and?" Ino inquired._

_"I s-shouldn't should I?" Hinata trailed off. A soft hiccup escaping her throat as she blinked away fresh new tears beginning to form._

_"H-he didn't want m-me to c-cry for her d-death, he s-said I had t-to f-face t-the t-t-truth " _

_"What truth Hinata?"_

_"She's gone"_

_The Sakura tree's moved in the wind, the bird's chirped up ahead. _

* * *

Author's Note: 

Hope you like, and again I've made some changes to the story..

Again I know..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

* * *

"Sasuke-kun" yelled a thunderous roar of eligible female's outside his door. Waiting for the right moment to pounce on the school's hearthrob. The loud shrieking continued with declarations of love thrown at the hearthrob. 

Girl's cluttered outside the door to witness their secret admire's face or muscline voice.

They were stationed their right after Hinata left, his arrival caused a great spectacle throughout the whole female population. Every girl drooled or fanned over the infamous Sasuke Uchiha.

Being the center of attention made Sasuke cringe away in disgust by the ridiculous attempts to claim him. As if he was a prize or someone's property.

He snorted at the thought of the countless rejections of all the girl's who managed to come near him. They couldn't seem to take a hint to go away.

_No meant no._

But what they didn't understand was when he tried to push them away they would willingly sulk back to him only to get hurt again. He couldn't shake them off or spend a couple of minutes in peace.

He would have to sneak out of his own room in order to maneuver a way not to be seen. He sighed impatiently as he ran his hand through his raven haired locks.

"Why _me_?' he voiced out loud as he glanced back at his best friend sprawled over his bed. Naruto laughed wholeheartly at a magazine he was reading from the local sport section.

"Did you say something Sasuke?" Naruto chuckled as the noise from outside the door got louder to the point you would want to stuff your whole face in a pillow to drown out the sound.

_Perhaps he could leave_.

He could try to make a daring escape.

But all his attempts would remain futile in the end.

For he would always be caught in the jaws of the hungry sharks lashing onto him.

The bruises and claw marks would definately make it seem like he was attacked by devastating horrifying huge ragging sharks. The females were nothing but cute and sweet as they were perceived to be.

However this wasn't the case because they were really hard core fan girl's who would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

They would surely climb the highest mountains, swim in the deepest sea, and battle hungry beasts. Just to see him or spend a mere second with him.

He grunted as a loud chorus of Sasuke chants continued.

Their high pitched voices, made his whole head hurt. It bumped constantly and rang out in his ear's.

All he could hear was the chanting in his mind Sasuke-kun Sasuke kun Sasuke-kun to the point of insanity.

He had to do something standing in the middle of the room would just be to overwhelming. He couldn't last another minute in this place.

But if he would step one foot outside someone would spot him and make his prescence known.

He glanced over at Naruto who was snickering behind his magazine covers.

_'This could work'_ he thought as he planned out how he would be able to leave the room unharmed.

He smirked as he walked over to his only source of help.

For Naruto's action in this scheme would play a major role. He would help him to escape.

His mind was set, it had to go well or he would find himself in the most, dangerous situations put in front of him, the mere thought of him being chained to a chair while the face's of his demonic fan girl's hovered over him did not sound like _fun_.

Life could be so cruel to him.

It just had to work

It had too or the consequences would be to catastrophic.

* * *

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata called out to the girl in front of her who stopped to look at the shorter girl she was dragging along. 

"W-where are we g-going?" questioned her soft voice

"Were going to the main office!" answered back Tenten growing impatient by the second at their delay to get their sooner.

'This is not good, Mrs. Anko will have my head for this' Tenten began to think as she thought of thousands of demands or retorts she would throw at her. Lady Anko wasn't a patient person, she was the main secretary in Konoha High School and toke her job way too seriously if you were to ask her.

She glanced at her clock, oh, she was late alright..

"What's wrong Ten-ten?" seeing her worrying features made her inquire.

"It's just I'll get in alot of touble"

"oh." Came the simple reply.

_In trouble for what?_

"You seem familiar" the idea drawled in Ten-ten's head, turning to face Hinata,

"I have a cousin t-that attends h-here" she responded.

"What's his name?" Ten-ten questioned out of curiousity, thinking of who in this school could possibly be related to the small girl right in front of her.

"N-Neji"

What Hinata, didn't know was answering her question, would leave Ten-ten gaping for a few minutes before she finally managed to close her mouth to not look like a gaping fish.

"Ah, he's nice" She smiled a light shade of pink in her face, as she cleared her throat and turned away from Hinata''s curious expression.

"He can be" Hinata said, smiling back, her hand was then yanked away as they stalked toward the main office as quickly as possible. Making Hinata fumble a bit before she walked in step with Ten-ten.

_'Neji's her cousin?'_

Was the only thought appearing in the other said girl's head.

* * *

"You know what to do right?' Sasuke said, as he glanced to Naruto who nodded his head awaiting for the cue to open the door and distract the fan girl's for Sasuke to leave. 

"Are you sure?" he repeated once more.

"Yes I'm sure!" Naruto yelled frustrated at Sasuke's doubts. They were going back and fourth here Sasuke asking Naruto every second if he was sure of what he was going to do.

_If he ask's one more time if I'm sure or ready I'll make sure his pretty little nose will be smashed._

Naruto concluded as he smirked in triumph of the image of him hurting his best friend.

"Naruto are you sur-"

"Yes!" Naruto cut in before the agonizing question was asked for the hundredth time already.

Sasuke just nodded his head and placed on a large heavy raincoat that was a plain brown color with a pair of frammed glasses on his eye's to conceal his real identity. He was about to give Naruto the signal to go on when he noticed the blonde teen chuckling and chocking at the same time. He cleared his throat in order to get his attention and let out a sigh when all he got was a glance his way and another chuckle surpassing Naruto's lips.

"Teme..(laugh) you (laugh) ahhh...Look so (laugh) funny!" voiced Naruto as he tried to regain his breath. He straightened his posture and then nanaged to laugh again. The view of Sasuke in a long sleeved rain coat that reached the bottom made him look like he was a thin stick. The clothes made him look well different and those big sunglasses covered his whole face. They were round and circle but were black so you couldn't see his eye color. All of his outfit together made him look ridiculously stupid. It was so funny that Sasuke would do anything to avoid being caught by his fan girl's.

That he would even dress up that stupid in order to get away.

"Naruto" Sasuke growled out his patience running thin with his bickering.

"Alright I'm ready" Naruto placed a hand over his mouth to not giggle again.He walked over to the door and grabbed hold of the doorknob awaiting Sasuke's signal to open the door when he was ready. Sasuke counted down for Naruto to open the door and distract the demonic girl's awaiting outside.

Everything had to work. It had to or else..

Three

Two

One

Go!

Naruto yanked the door open and the girl's thinking it was Sasuke flung on him wildly.

Sasuke took off running away from the scene.

In the distance he could hear a shriek and Naruto's loud voice muttering things such as perhaps not to hurt him because three girl's were ready to scratch his eyeball's out. Other's asked him if he knew where Sasuke was.

Damn

He toke off running faster knowing they could be on his tail. He could hear his own heartbeat beating loudly.

Thump

Thump

Thump

Their footsteps were slowly gaining on him. He picked up his pace and ran faster than he ever had. His breathing was soon becoming more ragged and shorter. He couldn't stop though.

He had to keep going to a safe location.

He looked back once more to see two girl's chasing after him. He cursed under his breath, shit they were _fast!_

He toke a long deep breath and then let it out and ran faster than ever before. His strides became more longer and fierce as his intensity grew.

Another sharp intake of breath and he would soon be out of their clutches and then something happened.

The sounds of two people knocking into each other were heard as the two let out a 'umph' sound. His body was thrown off the ground in a head on collision with another person.

He glared down at the girl who had crossed his path a brown haired girl glared back at him with the same fierceness. He brought one knee up and leaned on it, as he pushed himself up.

His whole body hurt now, not only were his feet sore, but his back now ached with pain. He frowned as a look of impassiveness crossed his face when he put a hand to his head where a bump was forming.

He stared back at the girl on the ground and growled at her.

A hand came to the girl's aid, as the other girl helped lift her friend up from the fall.

_Why hadn't he noticed her before?_

She had a light tan sweater, a pair of cargo pants, and blue colored sandals. A clip shone brightly on her indigo hair.

His eye's grew wide in recognition as she turned around and smiled gently at him while her friend had a look of anger consuming her.

Uh

Oh

"What the hell is your problem Sasuke?!" screamed Tenten her face contorted to rage.

He glanced back at her and smirked his own reply was "You were in my way"

"What! And that give's you the right to knock me to the ground dumb as-"

Hinata coughed lightly as they both turned their attention toward her figure.

She fiddled around with the fluff on her sweater.

She looked up and then blushed and looked down again.

"T-tenten-chan" Hinata called out as she glanced at her only to see her glaring at the guy in front of her, and him doing the same.

"Continue" he demanded more than asked too.

"I-I t-think h-he d-didn't m-mean t-to r-run i-into y-you Tenten" Hinata finished off with a small amount of pride by finishing off her sentence.

Tenten kept her voice even, "You're right Hinata, It's not worth my time messing around with a snotty person like him"

Sasuke lips curled into a barely noticeable smirk as he replied, "As if I would waste my time on an uncontrollable little girl as yourself, Now if you excuse me I must be on my way"

He walked past them and glanced at Hinata's direction only to see her fidget at his stare.

"What did he say?!" Tenten called out venom laced in her voice. As she tried to run to the Uchiha walking away from the two girl's.

She was pulled back by Hinata who was trying to restrain her.

"Let me at him Hinata! I'll show him!" She yelled as she watched him descend further down the halls.

"Where is he?" rang out the sound of high pitched voice's coming closer to Hinata and Tenten.

Tenten smirked, 'That's what he was running from' she thought

"He's over there" she pointed to the direction of where he had just gone.They looked over at her and smiled.

Hinata watched as the two girl's nodded their heads and called out to everyone else that he was up ahead.

They ran their way toward his destination. Their high heeled sandals clicking heavily onto the floor beneath them as their hair swayed behind them as they ran.

_For Girl's they sure could run._

'Well pay back can be so mean' Tenten thought with a gigantic smirk on her face.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally! This is my final editing, 

Last Chapter, Now I can go to my new one..

I'M DONE WITH IT! JUST NEED TO REVISE, AND POST..


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Pardon me, for any grammer mistakes and such..Was in a rush to post, didn't edit yet..

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Wait out here" Ten-ten ordered, pointing to a vacant seat in the hall of the front office. The room had a speck of light. 

It almost seemed too dark..As If something bad was already soon to happen.

Hinata blinked, "o-okay" she said, adjusting herself to the light up ahead. Taking in the small office, that had three door's to her left, busy co-worker's setting off their day with a pile full of masive papers.

She strode over to the empty seat, and sat down. It squeaked at her weight, making her shift to get into a comrtable position.

She could see Ten-ten walk straight toward the door that read 'Principle's Office' in large block letters. The room seemed as though it was deathly quiet.

The dark letter's seemed to tilt abit.

_Scary_

Not only three seconds she had gone in there, was a loud yell heard, "What toke you so long?!"

She cringed in dismay, It was _loud._

_Was it her or could you feel the wall's shake?_

In fact the person in there, sure could yell.

She could hear only what appeared to be Ten-ten's apologises, followed by another loud rumbling something that sounded more or like "Can't you do anything right?!"

_We'll she did say she would get in trouble_

She glanced up to the ceiling, her eye's stayed there.

All she had to do was wait now.

_Tick...Tock..Tick...Tock.._

The slow mantra of the clock rung on her head, announcing every second the time.

She could hear the sound of typing in the room's to her left, the smell of coffee strong in the small hall.

Picking up a magazine from the table to her left that read "Teen Alure', she skimmed the page's, pictures of model's obscured her vision.One after another with cherry smiles.

She didn't even notice the door slowly open from the office. The swift smell of cologne now present.

Too caught up with the back page of the book, that illustrated her horoscope 'You'll be meet with unexpected arrivals'

"Hmm.".She pondered over her musing, not hearing the soft soft creak as someone advanced toward her, her back toward the person so she couldn't see the intruder.

"Ah so we meet again" he said, in a weird kind of way where you'd get the phrase straight out of a novel.

The voice was low and deep enough to make her jump up from her seat.

Knocking the magazine right out of her hand, as it flew toward the ground.

Turning her head slightly, he was right there, practically on top of her. Sitting back on a seat, his head leaned back to use the wall as a support.

She picked up the magazine from her chair, as she turned to face him.

"Y-you s-scared m-me" was the only thing she managed to say.

His lips lifted up to a smirk "I know"

However. his prescene alarmed her, by there first encounter she could only assume he wasn't much for being bothered.

It made her uncomfortable to say the least, she squirmed in her seat. Sooo, she stayed quiet, listening to the faint sound of the clicking of the computers in the room next door.

_This would go on forever.. _

_Staying alone with the same guy from before._

Maybe this was a sign, but what could it mean?

And then the unthinkable happened, he was actually murmering something to her. Her eye's widening slightly as she heard his sutle voice.

"Your awfully quiet" he said, opening one eye that he had closed, and looked at her.

"S-so a-are y-you o-okay?" she questioned changing the topic.

Okay? What in the world was she talking about? Was it just him or did he not know.

And then slowly it clicked in his head, "Ah, That I am"

We'll he had all his limbs, he was alive for one.. However in the other hand Naruto must be in his own misery.

He could just picture the worst for him, his face marked with scratches, or purple bruises.

Fatal scars perhaps...

_Ouch, that didn't seem all that pleasant_

The thought suddenly occurred to her she hadn't yet offically meet him for one, and she had no clue what his name might be.

"Ah, I-I didn't g-get your n-name?" she said, a smile working it's way across her lips.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he replied, shrugging.

"Umm" she intertwined her finger's having nothing else to do. "I-It fit's you"

"Y-your name I-I m-mean" she continued seeing the look of confusion come across his black eye's.

"I guess" was the only reply she got, before he stood up dusting his hands on his jean's.

His gaze flickered down to her,

"I'll see you later, um-" he stopped to think

Surely, he had gotten her name,

What was it again???

Starting with a H..

Hanki, Haku, Hatsuki...

Taking a deep breath she answered him, "Hyuga Hinata"

"We'll I'll see you later, _Mrs. Hyuga_" he walked off, already at the door, his hand's in the air, as he brought it up for a small wave.

Mrs. Hyuga?!

She could feel her face heat up a thousand time's a second, her heart thundering within her chest.

It was more or less ready to explode in any moment.

She felt ditzy, lifting a finger to her face.

She stayed that way, when Ten-ten had found her, gaze staring straight out the door.

* * *

Elsewhere, a loud moan was heard followed by the sound of bones snapping as the figure on the floor tried to get up. 

"Damn it!" he hissed, the pain shotting through all his limbs.

He could hear the sounds of step's coming closer,

Two feet stood parallel to each other, as he glances up looking at what had caused him the bruises.

"There you are" he responded, looking down at his friend whose life had been on the line.

"Remind me Never to do a favor for you_ again_" Naruto said, as he paused to surpass a groan from escaping his lips.

"Ever" he continued, his body slumped on the ground.

The only respond he got was a weird chuckling noise coming from the tall figure already bending down to pick him up, and put him to his feet.

"Not to hard Sasuke It hurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrts" he cried, wailing in his pain.

Sasuke shoke his head lightly, standing up, and putting Naruto's arm around his shoulder, ready to bring them back to their room.

The Fan Girls, already gone.

He had lost them way back down there, the hall's were now safe to walk through.

Taking a step after another, he could only hope that tommorow didn't seem to be worse than today.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ten-ten asked, her face filled with worry. 

"I-I'm great" Hinata responded, a smile flashing through her face. Her face a hint of pink still.

_Mrs. Hyuga?_

She couldn't stop thinking of what he had called her.

It wasn't what he said, she guessed, but the _way he said it.._

Or was it the other way around..

How confused was she?

She couldn't even think straight, this could only be worse, as though she would be one of those girl's you see on tv, that got so distracted they manage to fall onto something hard. They're back's landed on the hard wood floor.

She giggled quietly at that, not paying attention to any of her surrondings. Beside her Ten-ten called "Hinata watch out!"

Bam..

It came so fast, she didn't know what hit her.

Until she was on the floor, glancing up at the wall..

_Just Great.._

* * *

"Yes Uncle" he said, speaking on his cell phone. 

The voice on the other end, asking if he had yet to see his cousin.

"No, not yet" he said clarfying his earlier statment.

"Where?" he asked, lowering his voice abit and perching the phone closer to his ear.

_She's here.._

He hadn't seen her in so long. Had it been years?

In yet, she was attending this same school he was.

Life sure was plutonic in it's ways.

"I will" he said, clicking the phone shut, and walking down the hall ways of his school.

Already having a face in mind, he wanted to see..

The only question appearing in his head..._Hinata, where are you?_

* * *

Author's Note: Umm..Ah..Sorry, It toke me so long to update.

It wasn't in my intention, to take forever to post up a new chapter. It's just a lot of thing's happened. First, my computer breaking down, and then we'll I got a bit too lazy, and then ah, school started again, so I found myself busy..

But I have been working on it sometimes, so..Good thing, finally got a new chapter posted..

Okay, To let you all know, Ino will soon appear in later chapter's, as her part in the story will soon take part too...

Just be patient with me, and you'll see..

Oh..In this chapter, added a new character..Can you guess who?

I promise this time, It won't take me sooooooooo long to update..

Already full of ideas, and a fresh new page to type in..

Alright then, don't want to keep blabbing on, and make everyone bored,

Do me a favor and Review..

To know you still like the story...Reviews help on encouragement of my writing and faster updates...

-Thank you to all my reviewers...


End file.
